


Mirror Image

by Northwind



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northwind/pseuds/Northwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a strong man meets his equal for the first time in his life? This story takes place in 2012 in the beginning of their relationship. It is told from Richard's point of view because I wanted to explore what it was like for him to meet someone who matches his own strength both physically and intellectually. And because I needed a little fluff in my life :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feelingflamesagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingflamesagain/gifts).



“Am I spending the night?”

Lee asked the question with just a hint of Southern drawl in his voice as Richard was placing the wine glasses in the sink, letting water rinse away the remnants of red wine.  
Looking over his shoulder, he saw Lee standing there, shoulder against the doorframe as a classic movie poster except for the boyish grin on his face. 

“I hope you will,” Richard repeated sincerely, not for the first time that week.

He quickly retreated to the bathroom for a few minutes before turning it over to Lee while he drew the shutters against the view of the darkened sea. It felt strangely domestic, despite being a rented temporary beach house. Walking into the brightly lit bedroom, he paused just inside the door and looked at the light switch for a moment in indecision. He hovered, hand awkwardly outstretched in midair before dimming the overhead lights to a warm glow.

It was ridiculous, he chided himself, yanking the faded green t-shirt over his head. Nevertheless, he still stood there, soft cotton draped over his hand, as Lee walked back into the room, clad only in a pair of boxers. The man was a vision. He was nothing but long, clean lines of sinew and muscle, all perfectly coordinated.

Richard’s gaze slid upwards and sought out his face, finding a frank, interested gaze there. There was a hint of warmth in the high cheekbones but that could be the result of their afternoon hike or the extra glass of wine with dinner.

“All set,” Lee said casually and shrugged, indicating the darkened bathroom door behind him. The gesture left half his face in shadow.  
Realizing he had let the silence stretch too long Richard stepped forward, only to realize he was still holding the t-shirt in front of him. He brushed against the bare skin of Lee’s arm, moving past him towards the wardrobe.

Lee’s back was reflected in the full sized, narrow mirror on the wall behind him. The sight caught Richard’s eyes, a slight involuntary grimace escaped him as he reached out to deposit the clothing and the view of his own body blocked that of his companion’s.

Before he had a chance to retreat, a solid presence crowded him from behind. His hands were trapped along his sides by the arms encircling his shoulders and Lee whispered against his ear: “Look at you!” 

Richard suppressed a snort and attempted to turn his head instead.

“No, look at you,” Lee repeated in a gentler but no less insistent tone.

“Nothing there I don’t already know”, he answered, voice sliding a little lower to match that of Lee’s.

“Mind if I do then?” Lee said playfully, releasing Richard’s arms and cupping his chin in one hand instead. Letting his head drop back onto the shoulder behind him, Richard murmured his consent and closed his eyes. “Knock yourself out,” he said.

The darkness beneath his closed eyes almost let him forget that damn mirror. He didn’t know how much Lee had picked up on his hesitation. Hopefully he hadn’t. Despite the beginning familiarity of spending nights together, undressing in front of Lee in that domesticated, calm, pre-coital fashion still felt awkward. Especially since Lee seemed so unperturbed by the situation.

His line of thought was interrupted by the hands slowly exploring his body. One of them slid across his chest while fingers moved from cupping his jaw to gently scratching the beard on his chin. A warm, slightly moist mouth followed the fingers, until his head was tilted towards a kiss.

“Be careful,” he rumbled contentedly against Lee’s soft lips, “You’ll end up with the make-up crew having a field day with your beard burn tomorrow.”  
His shoulder received a playful nip for that comment. “Your beard is actually kind of soft,” Lee answered. “And I can always blame it on how close they want me to shave in the mornings.”

Richard, listening to his voice, almost jumped when fingertips followed the curve of his hip and touched the sensitive skin of his lower stomach. The sensation was just on the wrong side of pleasant in his current state of exposure. The thumb brushing a ticklish spot didn’t help. He instinctively grabbed the younger man’s wrist.

Lee broke free of the hold and swiftly brought his hands up beneath Richard’s arms, forcing them forward by firm grips of the lower arms.

“Oh no, you don’t,” he breathed into Richard’s ear.

A foot nudged its way between his, and a subtle pressure on his lower back made him lean forward.  
He opened his eyes briefly, placing a hand on either side of the mirror frame and saw his own breath fog up the reflected image before closing his lids.

The lack of light immediately bombarded his senses with other impressions. Solid heat covered his body from shoulders to feet. It made him feel like he could surrender it all. Rest his head back and let it all go because he was held in strong arms, completely enveloped by strength.  
The sensation trickled through his body and pooled deep in his chest. This was the kind of emotional response he barely dared to tap into these days. There were still the remnants of a cautious inner voice telling him this was madness. Not now, not here, and certainly not with a fellow thespian. But that voice was easily drowned out by the scent and the sensations of his lover.  
There was a hint of citrus in Lee’s aftershave but other than that he smelled like fresh air and warm skin, slightly salty with sweat.

Gentle fingertips, slightly roughened with callous, mapped out every inch of Richard’s abdomen and chest until the involuntary shivers dissipated with the growing familiarity of the touch. He couldn’t help the hungry sound that escaped when the hands slid past his hips and teased the front of his thighs. Deft fingers unbuckled his belt and slid the zipper down carefully across aching flesh that was more than ready to be freed.

The trousers fell to the floor unaided but the boxers needed help, and Richard could feel the warm fingertips ease beneath the elastic waistband and carefully fold the fabric down along his legs.  
He moaned and tried to move into the elusive touch. Sharp teeth bit into the upper part of his left shoulder shortly.

“You have no idea how fucking hot you are,” Lee whispered against the abused muscle of that same shoulder.

Richard swallowed. He didn’t have an answer. It was ridiculous to feel overwhelmed at his age. Nevertheless, he did. His reaction to the hoarse expletive was primal and a little disturbing. He was falling harder than he ever had before. Lee was like a force of nature, and he felt swept away by the other man’s quiet strength. It was a good feeling, though. It felt absolutely right. More than it ever had before. Otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to stand there, hands helplessly stretched out in front of his body, being fully naked.  
Rather than continuing to explore his body, Lee’s arms reached beneath his elbows to fully embrace him, fingers spread to cover as much of his torso as possible.

“Maybe you do know,” Lee’s chuckle was affectionate, and perhaps a little embarrassed judging by the sudden hesitation. “You should see the expression on your face right now.” 

Richard kept his eyes closed. He didn’t need to see his own expression. He could literally feel the sides of his mouth inching upwards. He huffed out a small laugh. You smug bastard, he silently told himself, lowered his arms from the mirror and turned in Lee’s embrace.

Later, he looked across the room at the light switch by the door. He couldn’t summon the energy to get up and turn out the overhead light. There was another obstacle. He glanced at the muscular arm slung across his abdomen. Lee lay sprawled face down and diagonally across the king sized bed, head hidden against Richard’s shoulder. His left leg was bent across Richard’s while the right foot dangled out of sight, over the edge of the bed. Lee was breathing quietly but soundly. He suddenly twitched. It seemed as though an electric current was running through his body, starting across the broad shoulders and rippling down his back as though in his dream he was bracing himself for a fall.

Richard used his free hand to stroke down his shoulder soothingly. He got an appreciative murmur in return before Lee’s breathing evened out again and he cuddled even closer.

Yeah, me too, Richard thought, as he felt a wave of emotion wash over him again. This feeling wasn’t smug. It wasn’t exactly overwhelmed either. But it was indeed absolutely, completely right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Feelingflamesagain. This story is only here because you always support me. I can never express how much that means *hugstight*


End file.
